Chocobo/Types
Below is a list of different types of Chocobos. Chocobo Colours Generally, in Final Fantasy titles, if there is any difference at all in the abilities or disposition of a chocobo, it is based upon their colour and one might assume implied race. Below are a list of traditional colours for chocobos, where they appear, and what that means in terms of their abilities if anything. Yellow Chocobo Yellow Chocobos are the most common of all Chocobo colours and can be found in every game where Chocobos appear. They are the most easily tamable of all types and are usually the only colour available for rental by the player. In Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy IX, in order to obtain the rarer colours of Chocobo, the player must first start out with Yellow ones. Black Chocobo Black Chocobos are rare and can traverse land, rivers, and mountains. It cannot traverse over deep water. They first appear in Final Fantasy IV, and they cannot fly over mountains. When mounted a second time, they automatically fly Cecil and his friends back to the forest near Troia, the only forest in which they can be found. A Chocobo farm near Troia raises Black Chocobos; however, these versions cannot fly. In Final Fantasy V, Black Chocobos can fly over mountains as well, however, they cannot fly over tall, snow capped ranges. A Black Chocobo is found in a forest near Crescent, and has two Job Crystals stuck in it. These are the Hunter and the Bard. The same Black Chocobo can also be found in Phantom Village, and riding the Black Chocobo is the only way to reach the Phoenix Tower. In Final Fantasy VII, Black Chocobos can walk over mountains and across rivers. They are bred by mating a Blue and a Green Chocobo with a Carob Nut. Joe, the professional chocobo racer at the Gold Saucer, will challenge the player with his Black Chocobo, Teioh. His statistics will always be slightly higher than the player's, though he is still able to be beaten. In Final Fantasy XII, they wander the Ozmone Plain and will attack anyone on sight. In Final Fantasy Tactics, the can be recruited through Orator abilities or by breeding any other chocobo. Their Choco Pellet technique can be quite devastating. Their sprites have a purple tint. In Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, Black Chocobo are capable of flight and using the ranged fire attack, Choco Flame. In Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, Layle uses one temporarily while escaping Jegran. It is also capable of flight. Blue Chocobo Blue Chocobos appear in Final Fantasy VII, in which they can cross rivers, and in Final Fantasy IX, in which light blue Chocobos can traverse shallow water and dark blue Chocobos can travel oceans. In Final Fantasy IX, Choco can become light blue after digging at the location on the Healing Shore chocograph from the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame, and he can become dark blue by locating the Green Plains chocograph. There are also blue Chocobos in Chocobo's Paradise. Brown Chocobo From Final Fantasy XII, this bull Chocobo can be found in the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea, sleeping, and just generally ignoring the player party. The Brown Chocobos are also found in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, where they can use the Choco Guard ability to cast Regen and increase defense. Gold Chocobo Gold Chocobos first appear in Final Fantasy VII and can cross all terrain, including oceans. They are the highest level of chocobo, available after extensive breeding. They reappear in Final Fantasy IX and can fly, but like the Black Chocobos from Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy V, they can only land in forests. Choco from Final Fantasy IX can only become a Gold Chocobo after putting together the 6 Chocograph pieces to form the Mist Ocean chocograph and then locating digging at that spot. Gold chocobos in both games are the most difficult to obtain, though through their exceptional abilities give the player strong optional items and skills. Green Chocobo The Green Chocobo appears in Final Fantasy VII, and can be used to cross mountains. The Chocobo Sage owns a Green Chocobo and if you press the action button on it, it will give you an Enemy Skill Materia. In Final Fantasy XII they appear in the Salikawood, usually sleeping. The Green Chocobos in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift can cast Choco Esuna to remove status ailments from nearby allies. Red Chocobo Red Chocobos are the fastest type of Chocobo in Final Fantasy Tactics, and are known for their powerful Choco Meteor' attack. In Final Fantasy IV Advance, they are seen in the Lunar Ruins. In Final Fantasy VII, a Red Chocobo can also appear as an opponent in Gold Saucer's Chocobo Racing. They also appear in Final Fantasy IX, in which they can cross mountains. Choco can become a Red Chocobo after digging at the spot on the Dawn Lagoon chocograph. In Final Fantasy XII, they appear on the Ozmone Plains, and if players fulfill certain conditions, a level 99 one will appear. This special chocobo will always drop a Ribbon. Red Chocobos appear in Final Fantasy Tactics and are known for their crushing Choco Meteor. Red Chocobos are mentioned, although not seen, in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, as the Gotor Sands area is "famous for its mirages and red Chocobos." In Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, the Red Chocobos are the only breed that can use the devastating Choco Meteor. Furthermore, a level 99 chocobo named Redhawk can appear in a random battle in Goug. If the player wins, they obtain the Armlet of Whispers, which can be equipped to allow the summoning of Shemhazai in battle. White Chocobo In Final Fantasy IV, the White Chocobo recovers the MP of Cecil's party. In Final Fantasy VII, it is found in the small town of Mideel and is the source of the Contain materia. A white Chocobo can also appear as an opponent in Gold Saucer's Chocobo Racing. In Final Fantasy XII, the Elite Mark Trickster is a giant White Chocobo. White Chocobo can also be encountered as a rare regular enemy on the Phon Coast, and one is seen near the beginning of the game when the Imperials are bringing one in for the consul's parade. The special ability of the White Chocobos in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift is Choco Recharge that replenishes MP. Category:Chocobo